naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog 'is an sixteen-year-old, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known as a legendary hero around the universe for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also Sega's mascot and the main tritagonist of the series. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle and torso, and emerald green eyes. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a retangular golden buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, white sports tape around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, and sports a brown neckerchief around his neck. He also wears a communication wristwatch around his left wrist. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained or locked in a cell. Sonic is most of the time easy-going, laid-back and care-free. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings. Regardless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and sometimes overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgiveness. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina, and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music and break dancing. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc New Worlds Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Sonic's most notable skill is his ability to move at super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than ''Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h), and can run faster than the speed of sound. He can run backwards at full speed and scale through walls of high-stories buildings and run through water. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he can move fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. **Accelerated Healing - Sonic is able to heal himself by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds. **Homing Attack - One of Sonic's trademark attacks. It allows him to home in and attack a target while in midair at high speed. **Shockwaves and Vibrations - Sonic can launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds, and set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements which he can use to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. **Sonic Boost - Sonic's newest trademark move. It is a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. **Speed Transfer - Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he was able to use the Sonic Boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics) and Sonic can even transfer his speed through objects, enabling them to go faster and overtake other platforms. **Spin Attack - Sonic's original trademark move. It allows Sonic to curl into a ball while running and attack his opponents or pushing through objects, but not hazards. ***Spin Dash - One of Sonic's trademark moves and a variation of the Spin Attack. It allows the user to instantly launch themselves forward into a high speed Spin Attack from a stationary position. The user crouches, performs an oval-shaped Spin Attack to charge (this part is dubbed the Spin Charge), then dashes off in a high speed rolling attack. The Spin Dash is used to attack enemies or break through walls, as well as dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. **Spin Jump - One of Sonic's trademark moves. It enables the user to curl up into the Spin Attack while jumping to attack midair enemies on contact or jump to greater heights. *Extreme Acrobatics Skills and Reflexes - Sonic possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and miuscle obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, alongside double jumps and wall jumps. He can even perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements while in the air. *Enhanced Jump - Sonic has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump several hundred meters high. *Enhanced Durability - At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. *Minor Super Strength - In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms. *Sharp Quills - It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. His quills also allow him to sense incoming danger. *Uncanny Planning Ability - Sonic has good planning ability, despite his laid-back and energetic nature. He is also to predict the movements of his opponents, and counter them before they have the chance to make an attack. His cunning intellect can even predict that some things that are happening could be caused by Eggman. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. **Footstyle Combat - In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. *Master Swordsmanship Skills - Sonic is shown to greatly excel in swordsmanship when wielding Caliburn, one of the Sacred Swords. He has great skill to become equals with several members of the Knights of the Round Table and the legendary King Arthur himself. *Indomitable Will - Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. *Grinding - Sonic is able to grind on different types of rails in many locations. *World-class Extreme Gear rider - Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. *Proficient EnerBeam wielder - Sonic shows fine use of his EnerBeam, which was invented by Tails and Rotor for many situations. Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy - Sonic can harness Chaos Energy by using a certain amount of Chaos Emeralds to unlock Chaos powers. **Chaos Control - By using one Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Control to manipulate time and space for various reasons, like using it to escape illusions or use it for time traveling to other dimensions. Transformations *Speed Aura Mode - Sonic's new and frequent transformation. By using one or two Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can generate Chaos Energy and it shrouds him in a blue aura. The transformation also makes some appearance changes. His green eyes now become light-blue, his hair is pointed upwards like his super transformation and his chest has a white-blue lightning bolt symbol. This transformation also increases his abilities, though not as strong as Super Sonic, but at the level of a jinchuriki in their chakra cloak stages or a captain-level Shinigami at in Bankai form. ** Vastly Enhanced Speed - Sonic's trademark speed has greatly increased to where he can move at the speed of light and run at higher speeds than his former top speed. Sonic's increased speed even allows him to perform high-speed movements like Ninpo or Shunpo, and can even create after-images to confuse his enemies. ** Highly Enhanced Strength - Sonic's lesser strength has highly increased to where he can stop one punch from an Arrancar and throw them to a near building, despite their size. ** Highly Enhanced Durability - Sonic's durability has increased to where he can survive an onslaught of weaponry from Doctor Eggman's Egg Magnus and only receive minor wounds. ** Highly Enhanced Jump - Sonic's jumping ability has improved, and can jump at greater heights like his super transformation. ** Enhanced Chaos Powers - Sonic's chaos powers are enhanced when in Sonic Aura Mode. ** Enhanced Spin Dash - Sonic's trademark Spin Dash has not only increased, but can be used when not in charging formation (like his trademark Spin Attack) and can even generate enough force to damage an opponent at the size of a truck. ** Enhanced Homing Attack - Sonic's trademark Homing Attack has increased to where he can attack his opponents in rapid succession before delivering a serious blow. ** Enhanced Speed Aura Mode Duration ** Augmented Power - Sonic's power increases to the point where he can rival the strength of an Arrancar at Espada-level, in its' released form. ** Chaos Energy Projection - Sonic can project bolts of Chaos Energy at his opponents. ** Sonic Flash Kick ** Sonic Aura Blast * Super Sonic transformation - By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into '''Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger, nearly invincible, and has an open link to the Chaos Force. He does, however, needs Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. *Excalibur Sonic transformation - By using the power of all the six Sacred Swords, Sonic can transform into Excalibur Sonic. This form grants him a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. *Sonic the Werehog - By absorbing the dark energy of Dark Gaia during nighttime, Sonic transforms into an anthropomorphic werehog. Though he loses his trademark speed, he gains extra strength and senses, and now gains elasticity. Color Powers *Hyper-go-on Usage - Weaknesses *Hydrophobia Equipment *Blue Star *Caliburn *EnerBeam *Excalibur *Wristwatch Communicator List of Moves and Techniques *Axe Kick *Blue Bomber *Blue Tornado *Caliburn Strike *Chaos Control *Color Power *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Gun Drive *Here We Go! *Homing Attack *Homing Smash *Jump Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Mach Speed *Parkour *Power Stomp *Slide *Somersault *Sonic Aura *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Drift *Sonic Flash Kick *Sonic Wave *Soul Gauge *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Time Break *Trick Actions *Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump List of Awakenings *Sonic Aura Mode *Super Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic the Werehog *Hyper Sonic Alternate Versions of Sonic the Hedgehog Relationships Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Aleena Hedgehog (Mother) *Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) *Muttski (Pet Dog) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Alternate counterpart and rival) Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat **Froggy *Sticks the Badger (Close friend) *Alejandro the Lion (Old friend and rival) *Sam Spartan (Human best friend) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takahashi *Vera Cortez *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette (ex-rival and close friend) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Mina Mongoose **Dulcy Dragon **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Emerl *Tikal *Monkey Khan *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Good friend) * Merlina the Wizard *King Acorn *Moss the Sloth *The Ancient Fighters **Ode the Tortoise **Ken the Wolf *Yacker *Wisps *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Mecha-Naruto *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Tsunade *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend, teammate and older brotherly figure) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Sora Hakama *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba **Nozomi Kujo *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Shinji Hirako *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Old rival) *Antoine D'Coolette (formerly) *Monkey Khan *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Doctor Eggman (Arch-Enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic (Robotic doppelganger and rival) *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Doctor Eggman Nega *Mecha Sonic (Other robotic doppelganger) *Scratch *Grounder *Bocoe *Decoe *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snively Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Pir'Oth Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox *The Deadly Seven **Zavok **Master Zix **Zazz **Zeena **Zor **Zomon **Zentos *Scourge the Hedgehog *The Suppression Squad *Chaos (formerly) *Mammoth Mogul *Walter Naugus *Pir'Oth Ix *Nocturnus Clan *Shade the Echidna (formerly) *Bentley Adams (New arch-enemy) *Pachacmac *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *E-100 Alpha *The Shadow Vipers *Erazor Djinn *King Arthur * Knights of the Round Table (formerly) * Merlina the Wizard (formerly) *Iblis *Solaris *Dark Gaia *Dark Sonic (Dark counterpart) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Metal Naruto *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Xcution *Kageroza Inaba *Oko Yushima *The Reigai *Metal Ichigo Theme Songs *Endless Possibilities *Escape from the City *His World *It Doesn't Matter (SA Version) *It Doesn't Matter (SA2 Version) *Reach for the Stars *Sonic Boom *We Can Trivia *Sonic is the main protagonist of ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. *Sonic is considered to be the most powerful character in Sonic's World. See Also *Sonic the Hedgehog/Image Gallery *Sonic the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes *Sonic the Hedgehog/Relationships *Sonic the Hedgehog/Affiliation *Sonic the Hedgehog/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Team Sonic Category:Main Characters